Something Wrong?
by MahNati
Summary: After being dragged by a strange light, Neela finds herself in a strange world where people known as smashers live. She soon becomes part of the group formed by the younger smashers, but one of them doesn't seem to like having her around...
1. Chapter 1

_It was everything so confusing. A few seconds ago I was just talking with my friends, in the palace's garden. Suddenly, I felt being pulled in direction of some sort of light, taking me to God knows where. I was loosing my senses. The last thing I remember was my friends yelling my name and then, even tough I was surrounded by light, I fell into darkness_

000000000000000000000000000

Neela slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up from the white bed she was lying. Her whole body was aching and her head was spinning, forcing her to lie down again. Her dark green eyes scanned the room. There was a small television in front of her, transmitting some weird fight between a pink puffball and a little monkey. On her right, there was a door that leaded to a bathroom and a sofa. The walls were painted in a creamy color, and in her left there was… a blue hedgehog wearing red shoes? The hedgehog was sitting on a chair, and he seemed to be entertained with a device that bleeped sounds and played music. She let a small shriek, just to call his attention. He turned off his device and raised his head.

"Hey, you finally woke up.", the hedgehog said with a smile, "Wow, what a relief! People were starting to think that you were dead, or something like that."

"W-who are you?", she asked with the voice failing a little, "And… where am I?"

"Meh, I was expecting this kind of questions. My name's Sonic!", the hedgehog proudly pointed at himself, "Sonic The Hedgehog! And you are now in one of the mansion's infirmary rooms."

"Right… How did I end up here?"

"That's what we would like to know too.", Sonic shrugged, " I mean, what was that? We were training in the training room, when we heard a scream outside, probably yours. Pit, Red and I decided to see what happened, when we saw you lying on the grass, unconscious. Then we called Master Hand and…"

"Wait! Who are Pit, Red and Master Hand?"

Sonic sighed. That would take awhile. He started to tell her about everything that happened there. He explained what was the Smash Mansion, the Super Smash Bros tournament, and what the smashers were in general. He was about to say who were the hands, when suddenly two boys, who seemed to be 13 years old, entered in the room.

One of them had jet hair, grey eyes and was wearing a red baseball cap. He was wearing a blue and yellow stripped t-shirt, blue shorts and red shoes. The other had practically the same clothes, but the stripes of his shirt were orange and yellow, his shoes were yellow and he wasn't wearing a baseball cap. His hair was blonde and he had blue eyes.

"Hey Sonic.", the jet haired one spoke, "Master Hand said it was our turn to take care of her…"

"Oh, she's awake! That's really great!", the blonde one said, enthusiastic, but then became shy, "Oh, m-my name is Lucas. I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you."

"You don't need to be so formal with me", Neela tried to sit up, but her whole body was still aching.

"Whoa, slow down.", Sonic put a hand on her shoulder, making her lie down again, "When we found you, you were almost with no pulse. We tough you broke some bones, but it ended up being nothing serious when we exanimate better. But anyway, you need to rest."

"Plus, it's Lucas.", the jet haired chuckled, "He acts like a formal princess even when he's about to finish an opponent in a battle."

"S-shut up!", Lucas blushed.

"He he, you know I'm only joking.", he gave his friend a small noogie, "The name's Ness by the way!"

"Hey, what's your name anyway?", Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Neela."

"Okay, Neela, since you're awake we'll get Master Hand here to talk to you. He's the Mansion's "owner", he will know what to do.", Lucas said and went to the door.

"You better rest now, because later you won't have.", Ness smiled and followed Lucas, "Sonic, you stay here?"

"No problem.", Sonic thumbed up and the two left.

Neela remained silent, trying to digest what was happening. Basically, she was transported from her home to that strange mansion, where everyone there fights each other almost every single day. "Weird…", she tough and then her eyes began to shine, "But totally awesome!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I really don't like stories with OCs very much (of course there are exceptions), but simply HAD to put Neela in it! If I did with one of the girls in the game, I would have to do an AU story (for me this is even worse than OC) and even… no, I'm not telling. Please, please R&R! If there's anything that could be improved, just say it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or ANYTHING in this story. Only my computer, the plot itself and Neela, okay? **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutes passed since Lucas and Ness left the room. Neela and Sonic kept silent all the time; they simply didn't know what to say to each other. Sometimes they looked on each other eyes and opened their mouths, but nothing good came for them to say. Suddenly, Sonic turned on the same device that bleeped sounds.

"So…", he offered the device to Neela, uneasy, "Want to play some DS? I don't know if you like my games, but wanna try?"

Neela began to exanimate the DS, trying to understand the logic of it. There were two bright screens showing random informations and a small image of Sonic, a cross on the left and four buttons with letters on the right. How could someone play with that? She touched Sonic's image by impulse and suddenly all that information was gone and replaced with other, making her startle and drop the DS on the bed. Sonic looked at her with an expression of "What the hell are you doing?".

"I-I think he doesn't like when people touch on him", she pointed at the DS.

"Uh… it's a touch screen. You're supposed to touch, so then the game can really start.", Sonic said, "Have you never played one of these before?"

"Actually, I've never heard of these things before. And why do you call these weird device DS?"

Sonic jaw dropped at first, but then began to think. Of course, if she didn't know who he was, then she wouldn't know what was a DS, or even any other video-game console. He was way too famous to someone who has a video-game never hear about him. But still…

"In what planet do you live woman?!", Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey, don't need to shout!"

"Sorry, it's that I'm just surprised.", Sonic took the DS, "Here, let me show you how to play this."

As Sonic started the game, three other children entered in the room. One of them had blonde hair and big, cat blue eyes and pointy ears. He was wearing a green tunic, brown boots and a silly, pointy green hat. He seemed to be the youngest. The other two were very similar to each other, having the same dark brown hair and black eyes. Both were wearing parkas, but the boy was wearing a blue parka, and the girl a pink one. Also their haircut was different.

"Oh, hey guys!", Sonic waved at them, "Let me guess, you met with Lucas and Ness on the way and they have already told about Neela."

"Yo, you're right.", the pointy eared boy said and then turned to her, "So you're Neela, right? The name's Toon Link. Nice to meet ya!"

Before Neela could say anything, the "twins" ran towards her, excited.

"Hi Neela! I'm Popo, and this one by my side is Nana!", the blue parka boy pointed at himself and then pointed to the girl wearing a pink parka.

"Uh… nice to meet you.", Neela tried to smile, but the awkward feeling was stronger.

"Hey, try to not scare her Popo.", Nana rolled her eyes, "Don't mind my brother, it's that he becomes "a little" excited when he meets new people."

"Yeah, I noticed that.", Neela sweat dropped.

"So, what happened to you end up here?", Toon Link asked as he joined Popo and Nana.

"Honestly, I don't know…"

Neela told them everything she remembered. It didn't take too long for the conversation to change and them starting to talk about each other. While this, a sight of someone espying from the corner of the door caught Sonic's attention. He put a grin on his face and waved.

"What's the matter Red? Too scared to say hello?", he taunted.

Everyone looked at the door, only to see a boy with a red hat run away. There were some snickers, even from Neela. Who ever imagined that boy would be so shy?

"Hey, I don't bite!", she shouted, trying to make him come back. She then turned to Sonic, "Who was him anyway?"

"His name is Red, a guy from our group. He's a pokemon trainer, a person that captures small animals known as pokemon and forces them to fight."

"That's plain cruel!", Neela sat up from the shock, "Why doesn't he fight for himself?"

"Sonic if you're going to say something, say it right you asshole!", Toon Link punched his friend's arm, "Let me explain. Sure, Red captures pokemon and trains them to fight, but the pokemon enjoy doing this. Also, he takes great care of them, so then they are always healthy, happy and ready to fight."

"Ohh…", Neela lied down once more, "If it's like this, then I don't need to throw him off a bridge for torturing animals."

Everyone gave a small laugh. "It wasn't a joke…", she tough. They started to chat again, this time, like Neela was already a veteran on their group. After some time, two giant, white, floating hands entered in the room. The girl muffed a shout of surprise, while the others greeted them with respect and left the room, saying goodbyes in a low voice. Five seconds later, it was only her and those weird hands. One of them was floating gracefully and seemed very peaceful, while the other seemed to be on the verge of epilepsy, twitching its fingers, nervous. The calm hand approached.

"Thank goodness you're alright.", it spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Hand, host of the Super Smash Bros tournaments and owner of this mansion."

"You're too formal bro!! You'll scary the girl like this!", yelled the other as it began to float around like crazy, "I'm Crazy Hand, brother of this boring hand here! Nice to meet ya!!"

"N-nice to meet you too Crazy…"

Master Hand sighed, or at least Neela tough he did, and gently pushed his euphoric brother out of the room, ignoring his protests. He closed the door.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you were brought here, right?"

"Hell yeah!", she exclaimed

"You see, you're actually here by mistake.", Master Hand said, uneasy, "Here in the Smash Mansion we have a room filled with computers and a special machine. With those equipments, we select the fighters we want to invite for the tournament and send them an invitation. Once they accept, the special machine teleports them from their worlds to the Mansion, and then we can see if they are really competent through simulations and tests."

"I don't remember receiving an invitation.", Neela crossed her arms.

"That's because we DIDN'T invite you. One day, someone entered here for some reason and messed with the computers and the machine. The mess, as you can see, resulted on your arrival"

"Wow, who would do that? Anyway, don't you have a way of transporting me back to my world?"

Master Hand sighed. Judging by the type of sight, she already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately, not until we fix the mess. And believe me; it's not THAT easy to fix that type of damage. 1/3 of the computers are broken, while the other 2/3 is filled with viruses. For some reason, I think it's all Crazy Hand's fault, considering the fact that he seemed "a little" hyper that day."

"So I suppose I'm going to stay here for a while.", Neela said, putting a hand on her chin, "Shit…"

"We'll try to fix this as soon as possible. But thinking on the bright side, you have already made some friends, don't you?", Master Hand grinned, even tough he hadn't a face, "Also, you'll have the honor to watch the tournament's matches. Consider yourself lucky."

Neela began to think on what he said. Yes, she kind of made friends with those kids. Also, she loved fights, especially when she was in one. Maybe the situation wasn't that bad at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

***bangs her head on the wall* I can't believe I actually had an author's block on chapter 2! Oh well, read and review, please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or ANYTHING in this story. Only my computer, the plot itself and Neela, okay? **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neela ran through the corridors, dragging Nana with her. The ice climber was impressed at how fast she could go when she was desperate.

"Come on Nana! The fight is about to begin!", Neela yelled.

"Sorry if I'm not fast enough.", she replied sarcastically.

It's been two weeks since Neela arrived at the Smash Mansion, and she was already getting used to life in there. She had memorized almost every section in the Mansion, like how to find the kitchen, or the living room. The brunette had also become part of a group formed by the younger smashers: Toon Link, Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas, Red and Sonic; with her, Sonic and Red being the oldest. Of course that didn't mean she hadn't become very unpopular with some smashers, like Bowser or Samus. They claimed she was as stuck up as Sonic, but Neela didn't mind at all.

She became best friends with the hedgehog, and he was the motive of her enthusiasm: Sonic and Captain Falcon would have a two stock match brawl, with just a few items, turned on low.

"I so want to see Sonic… how do you say? Pawn? I totally want to see him pawn that loser!!", Neela turned her head to Nana, the dark green eyes sparkling.

"Only you… watch out!!", Nana pointed with her free hand at something small on the floor.

Before Neela could react, she tripped on a small, blue turtle and fell. Nana also fell on the floor since Neela pulled her together. The turtle startled and hided in its shell.

"Ouch! Why I had to fall too?", Nana sat up and massaged her ribs.

"So I wouldn't have to pass by the embarrassment alone.", Neela gave an embarrassed smile and sat up.

Nana shook her head and after getting to her feet, she helped Neela getting up. The turtle poked its head out, unsure if it was safe or not to get out. Noticing that, Nana gently got it in her arms.

"Don't worry Squirtle, she'll not kill you with her clumsiness.", she giggled.

"I'm not clumsy!", Neela protested.

"Squirtle where are you?", a voice shouted from the end of the corridor, "You know you can't run away from your vaccine forever!"

Squirtle shrieked and hided herself on the shell again. Nana couldn't help but laugh.

"Over here!", she shouted.

Red came running as fast as he could and took Squirtle with an embarrassed smile.

"Heh, sorry about her. It's that time of the year, you know. Squirtle can't stand needles and ran away.", Red sighed, "Good thing you found her Nana, thanks."

"Actually, it was Neela's feet who found her.", Nana grinned and pointed at Neela.

"Do you need to keep saying this? I accidentally tripped on Squirtle, so what?", Neela blushed and crossed her arms.

Red's dark brown eyes widened as they met with Neela's eyes. It was like he finally realized she was standing there. His expression suddenly turned cold and at the same time full of hate. A chill went down her spine.

"Well, thanks for finding Squirtle. Gotta go now, see ya.", he passed by them with his head slightly down.

"Hey, aren't you going to watch Sonic's fight with us?", Nana asked before he could leave.

"I'm busy right now. Sorry.", Red replied in a cold tone and left.

"Okay then…"

Neela couldn't understand what that cold glare was. Sonic used to say that Red was a kind and friendly person, the one you could befriends extremely easy. But those eyes showed the opposite. Was Sonic lying? As far as she could remember, she didn't do anything to him. In fact, she didn't even have the chance to TALK to him.

"Uhh… Neela? You okay?", Nana asked, worried, "Weren't you like, extremely excited to see Sonic pawning Captain Falcon?"

She suddenly snapped back to reality. "AHHHHHH! The fight will start in one minute!", Neela yelled and grabbed Nana's arm again.

"Argh! Could you please stop doing that?!"

"No!", she cheerfully said.

"Why do you think Sonic will win for sure?"

"Well, obviously because he's fast! Speed is something that you need to have to win a battle!", Neela grinned.

Nana sighed. "No wonder why she made friends with Sonic.", she tough and then smiled. As they continued their way, the ice climber began to imagine were the hedgehog would fight.

"I wonder why they call that stage Big Blue anyway.", Neela said like she had read Nana's mind.

"Wait, Sonic's going to fight on Big Blue?!", Nana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn…", was the only thing Nana could thing.

Big Blue was simply one of the worst stages ever. The platforms' space, the f-zero cars usually, was incredibly limited and in constant movement. Also, the fighter would sometimes be forced to jump from one platform to another, making the fight even more difficult. Even tough Sonic had a good air game, running would be something difficult to do.

The duo arrived at the fighting transmission room, where practically all the smashers who weren't fighting were watching their friend's brawls and cheering. The room was incredibly big, with lots of monitors on the walls, each one transmitting what was happening on each stage. There were sofas, chairs and cushions placed on strategic places. Ness and Lucas waved to them and pointed to an empty space in the sofa they were seated. Neela dashed to the sofa while Nana calmly walked to it.

"We tough you would never arrive.", Ness said.

"We're here now, aren't we?", Neela jumped on the sofa and took a seat near Lucas.

"Where's Red? I tough he would want to watch…", Lucas asked.

Nana seated next to Neela. "He said he was busy, probably trying figure it out how to give Squirtle her annual vaccine. Meh, you know how he's always busy with his pokemon.", she shrugged.

"Oh, at least you arrived in time. Look!", Lucas pointed at the screen that was transmitting images of Big Blue.

At that moment a computer's voice started to make a regressive count. Sonic appeared on the top of the Blue Falcon, while a f-zero car brought Captain Falcon to the stage.

"Go!", the voice shouted.

Sonic curled in a ball and charged at Captain Falcon, but he whoever, managed to dodge it by jumping and right after that Falcon Dive kicking him. Sonic quickly got to his feet and began to punch and kick the f-zero racer in the stomach.

"Sonic's doing pretty well. Things are getting interesting.", Ness crossed his arms and smirked.

After receiving a few more punches, Captain Falcon grabbed the hedgehog and threw him off the Blue Falcon. Fortunately for him, there were other f-zero cars under the Blue Falcon, so Sonic jumped on one of them.

"C'mon, step it up!", he taunted with his break dance.

But before he could stop, Captain Falcon was already there. A grin came across his face.

"Oh, sure! FALCON PUNCH!", he yelled and sent Sonic flying with his falcon punch.

Everyone who was watching face palmed. "Sonic you idiot.", they said in unison.

A floating platform brought the hedgehog back to the brawl. His eyes were burning in hate.

"Now you'll get it!", he shouted and kicked Falcon in the face, making him step back.

A bob-omb suddenly fell near Sonic. "Cheap, but it'll work!", he tough and tossed the bomb on the dizzy racer, sending him flying.

As the fight continued, Neela began to feel worried. Those platforms wouldn't let Sonic run at all, so his ultimate advantage went down the drain. Items weren't much of a help too, since most of them ended up falling in the racetrack. "At least his aerial game is good. Still, this is not enough…", she tough and sighed in her mind. Both of them were already with their damage level over one hundred percent.

A bunny hood appeared near Sonic and he quickly put it on his head. By that moment, Captain Falcon falcon kicked him and made him fall in the racetrack.

"Awww, man!", Neela and Ness exclaimed, while Nana and Lucas simply shook their heads.

"Show me ya moves!", Captain Falcon taunted and waited for Sonic's utter of defeat and the computer voice to say "Game".

But none of these things happened. Instead, for everyone's surprise, Sonic was running at full speed, along with the f-zero cars.

"Yeah!! Go Sonic!", Neela cheered, a little louder than necessary.

"B-but how?! You were supposed to die after that and…", he took notice on the bunny hood on the opponent's head, "Crap!"

"Heh, I am the world's fastest hedgehog after all!", Sonic shouted and jumped back to the platform. Taking advantage of Falcon's astonishment, the hedgehog punched him as hard as he could and sent the f-zero racer flying off of the stage.

"GAME!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

***panting* I did it… I think… I'm not that good at fighting scenes. It was kinda hard for me doing this one. Hope you liked it! Please, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neela: Mah owns Super Smash Bros Brawl AND Nintendo! She also…**

***arrives* Haaaaa! What are you doing here? Back to the story, you little brat!**

**Neela: *grumbles and goes back to the fic***

**I don't own SSBB and/or its characters. I only own my computer, the plot and Neela!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Captain Falcon shook hands with Sonic, "Good fight! I need to admit it was pretty smart of you Sonic."

Sonic grinned, "I guess that when we are desperate, our brains work better.".

A bright portal appeared at the very end of the Blue Falcon, meaning it was time for them to leave.

"Yeah, I think so. Well, see you later.", he waved his goodbye and went through the portal.

Sonic took one last look at the racetrack and smiled at the running f-zero cars, the wind strongly hitting his face because of the speed of the Blue Falcon. He headed towards the portal that leaded to outside of the stage.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the hedgehog to find his friends. They always met in the living room when one of them finished a fight, and this time wasn't different.

"Sonic, that was incredible!", Neela exclaimed.

Ness high fived Sonic, "Ha ha! I loved Captain Falcon's expression when he saw you running along with the f-zero cars!"

"That was pretty clever.", Lucas complimented.

"I know, I know! After all…", Sonic stuffed his chest, "It's all about speed!"

"Told ya.", Neela whispered to Nana, who just rolled her eyes.

Nana started to walk away, "Well, congratulations Sonic, but I need to go now. It was Popo's turn to clean our bedroom, and I want to make sure he did it properly! You know how he can be a pig sometimes, right?", she waved and left.

"I think I'll check if Toony finished his training with Link. Bye you three.", Lucas slightly bowed and left as well.

Ness yawned, "And I'll play some Wii. You are coming?"

Sonic shook his head and gave a look of "don't accept" to Neela. Playing Wii with Ness was the same thing as asking to be humiliated to the extreme.

"Guess I'll have to play alone again. Bye!", he said in a cheery voice and walked away.

Sonic and Neela both left the living room and walked past the corridors that led to their rooms. They chatted about random and weird stuff; things like what taste the colors should have. They were almost reaching Sonic's room, when a big, orange dragon with a flaming tail passed by them. She stopped talking and stared at the dragon. Sonic noticed her gaze and laughed.

"So I guess you haven't met Charizard yet, uh?"

"I-I'm just surprised at how I couldn't have seen him all this time. At this rate, I should have seen all the smashers here."

"Charizard is one of Red's pokemon. He's often flying in the yard or at Red's room, so yeah, he's not what you can call someone sociable.", Sonic shrugged.

"Just like his trainer, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Neela shrugged, "The very few times I saw him, he was always in a hurry. He passes most of his time at his room, or at the training room, and I think I only heard his voice one or two times.".

She also wanted to say about that awkward meeting they had before Sonic's fight. "Maybe it's just paranoia.", she tough.

Sonic put a hand on his chin. Thinking about it, Red those days seemed a bit distant, but nothing that drastic. "Hey, the tournament is getting more difficult, right? Since he has three pokemon to fight for him, he needs to give more attention to them. And I saw him talking to Toon Link yesterday; he seemed normal to me…", his tough were interrupted as Neela began to wave the palm of her hand in front of his eyes.

"Smashville to Sonic? Were you listening to what I was saying?"

"Uh… no. Repeat?"

She rolled her eyes, "I said I'm going to watch Wii with Ness instead of going to my room now. You coming?"

Sonic sighed. From whatever she came, Neela had absolutely NO idea what video-games were.

"First, you don't watch Wii, you play Wii. Second, no thank you, I'm feeling a little tired because of the fighting. And third… I tried warning you. See ya.", he waved goodbye and left.

"What did he mean with that?", Neela put a hand on her chin.

* * *

Sonic knocked on Red's door, "Well, it won't cost anything asking.", he tough.

"Hey Red, it's me! Open the door!"

"Sonic?", Red asked surprised.

"No, Shadow. Can I come in?"

"Wait a second!"

After a few seconds the trainer opened the door. "Really, I would stop with the sarcasm. People get annoyed with you because of this."

"I'll try.", he said and observed the big, messy room.

There were posters of some pokemon and people Sonic couldn't recognize, probably Red's idols and friends, on the red and white walls. His white bedspread was all messed. Here and there, clothes and pokemon supplies were thrown. On the left of the room, there was a huge cream cushion, which served as Charizard's bed. On the opposite side, there was a light blue pillow for Squirtle and something that looked like a dark green cat bed for Ivysaur. The three pokemon were peacefully sleeping.

"So, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just talk.", Sonic stretched his back and sat on the only unoccupied chair, "You've missed a good fight today. I totally kicked Captain Falcon's ass!"

"Too bad I lost it.", Red smirked, "Are you sure you really kicked his ass, or he just let you win like always?"

"At least I didn't loose to Jigglypuff like someone here."

Red crossed his arms in defense, "She got the smashball first!"

"Anyway, why weren't you there?"

"You know, I've been busy these days. And Squirtle needed her vaccine and…"

"You're so busy that you don't even have time to talk to Neela?", Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, she's been living here for two weeks, and until now you didn't even talk to her. Say, are you really busy, shy or you only have a lack of interest?"

"No, I really am. God, look at the state of my room Sonic! I don't have time for anything, not even cleaning my own room!", Red sighed, "People think that I have an easy life because my polemons fight for me, but it's not like that."

Sonic looked around him, "Yeah, guess you're right. Anyway, I just wanted to ask that."

The hedgehog yawned and went to the door, "Man, I'm exhausted! I still can't believe Ness went to play Wii at this hour of the night!"

The trainer gave a small laugh, "You know he can't pass one day without video-games."

"See you tomorrow Red, and try making friends with Neela, okay? She part of our group now.", he thumbed up and left.

"Making friends with her?", Red mumbled, "Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen. The last thing I want is her close to me!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone hail the author's block and the demon that people call school! God, I was desperate to finish this one! Anyways, it's done now.

You may be asking: "You took this long to only write this?!". Yes, I took. Honestly, I don't like writing long chapters; they are tiring to write and read… really! Also, I've been a bit worried. I'm afraid of making Neela a Mary Sue. But I'll take my literature teacher's advice, and continue this story until the end. Please review! Don't be afraid of making constructive criticism, as long as you don't flame me!


	5. I'm sorry

**Just read it...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mah: *in a gloomy mood* I'm so frustrated…

Neela: Right… I think I should begin with the explanations then. *hold a sheet of paper* Sorry for everyone that's following this story. Really, you don't know how ashamed I am for doing that, but I decided to leave this fic on hold… for a long time. *glares at Mah* Maybe even delete it.

Mah: *sighs* Red, Sonic, would you like to explain the reasons?

Red: Fine. "Reason number 1: plot issues". The more Mah reflected on how this story would develop, the more she saw this fic would turn out plot less, or with a plot similar to Twilight.

Neela: In other words, no plot at all!

Sonic: "Reason number 2: Mary Sue on the loose". Neela is a character under development, even tough Mah had put her description on her profile. She already has the looks, but her personality is still… "raw". Also, she was taking the spotlight from us, canon characters, sometimes. And we all know that combining these things makes the OC looks like a Mary Sue, if they already aren't one.

Mah: *bangs her head in the desk*

Neela: "Reason number 3: oh crap, how am I going to explain this?". Let's just say that she has already made an end to the story, but didn't know how to plausibly explain WHY it happens. For example, "why Red seemed to hate me".

Mah: I mean, did you even stop to think about the crappy explanation of why Neela was thrown into the Smash Universe? That was complete bullshit!

Neela: Yeah, I need to admit it; that was crappy.

Sonic: Well, that's what you get for not planning everything before. You can't go having an abstract idea and put it on the paper Mah. You need to think on the whole story before posting it!

Mah: I know… anyway, I'm really, really sorry! Maybe I'll re-write it someday, maybe I'll delete it. It all depends on my creativity.

Red: If you want to know how it would end, PM her. She won't tell how it would end because it's possible for her to re-write this fic. But if you want to know it regardless, just ask.

Mah: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I'm off now… *leaves*

Red: *sweat drops* Hum… Starbucks anyone?

Neela and Sonic: Hell yeah!


End file.
